1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic device including the liquid crystal display device.
One embodiment of the invention disclosed in the specification, drawings, and claims of the present invention (hereinafter referred to as this specification and the like) is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. As examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention, a device such as a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, or a memory device, a method of driving the device, and a method of manufacturing the device are given.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch sensor is mounted in an information terminal as an input unit instead of a keyboard, for increasing the screen size, reducing the weight, and improving the convenience. Examples of information terminals including a touch sensor are a smartphone, a navigation system, a tablet information terminal, and an e-book reader. These information terminals have a problem in that the thickness is increased by a touch sensor overlapping with a display portion.
To solve this problem, for example, Patent Document 1 describes that a thin display device can be provided by oppositely disposing a substrate provided with a driver circuit for displaying images and a substrate provided with an element for detecting the coordinates.